One form of such a connector comprises an electrically conductive member having a longitudinal portion and a transverse portion, at least a part of the longitudinal portion providing a cylindrical hollow end and the transverse portion having protruding legs for engagement with circuit traces on a printed circuit board, and an electrically conductive pin positioned with respect to the electrically conductive member. At least a first part of the electrically conductive pin is substantially centrally located within the hollow end, and a single-piece electrically insulating body surrounds the electrically conductive member and the electrically conductive pin. The single-piece, electrically insulating body was achieved by over-molding the electrically conductive member and the electrically conductive contact pin as they are held in place in a suitable mold cavity.
The small size of the parts and the complexity of the mold parts and the procedures for loading the parts have proved difficult and expensive. Thus, it would be an advance in the art to simplify the method of making such contacts.